Left for You
by InkyBrown
Summary: Leaving something for someone else is always a good thing to do...  Dick/Oc


**Left for You**

**Summary: Leaving something for someone is a good thing...**

**Pairings: Dick Grayson/Oc**

**Warnings: None!**

**Author'sWords: **The BoyWonder needs some lovin' too!

Enjoy!

(ME NO OWN!)

* * *

><p>It didn't matter if he knew it was from her or not.<p>

It was the reason she actually had some guts to do it! Right?

Peeking from around her locker's door, casually she made sure, Isa saw her target was lingering more and more by his locker.

'Leave already, Jeez!' She hollared at him mentally. Finally he and his friends began to migrate to their respective classrooms. Isa kept to her locker until she was sure the halls were just about cleared. This was one of the advanced levels, she only had two classes up here while Dick Grayson lived up here.

Dick was lacking in the attention of the girls around him. He was a very handsome young man who would break many hearts when he became older. With his neatly cut raven toned hair and his deeper-than-deep blue eyes, boyish face (filling out around the jaw to become more square) coupled with his lean, swimmer's body...

Isa once thought she was impervious to the charms of any boy. Yet, here comes the young Wayne who took just about every body by surprise. He turned girlfriends agaisnt each other and caused question amoung the boyfriend's self awareness.

The best part was that he had no idea.

Casting another look around, Isa was quick to waltz up to his locker and pulled at the key lock a bit with a frown. That was weird. Last time she checked, he had a combanation lock just like everyone else on the floor. Besides herself, some people thought key locks were ugly.

Sometimes she forgot how different a Private school can be from a public school. Especially in Gothem. Some people were too worried about how things looked and not how they worked.

Nodding to a passing teacher, Isa pulled out a small picky from her skirt's plaid pocket and bought it to the lock. Dick was unsually observant for a boy his age, hopefully Isa wouldn't leave any marks to leave him wondering.

Then again, he wouldn't care probably.

After opening the locker-Isa quickly deposited the box into the locker and closed it quickly enough. Taking a breath, she ran to her class when the bell rang. Her heart pulsing fast.

.~(*888*888*888*)~.

Though bullying seem to run rampent everywhere, it was more disguised at Gothem Academy for Gifted Youngsters (Her own personal name for the pretty place).

Though more people were her friends than not, they were there and they didn't like the idea of some kid from a Public school coming in on a scholarship. The boys ignored her mostly but the girls had the most nastiest glares and comments.

Nothing physical though. Good for all involved because Isa wasn't interested in getting into anymore trouble when it involved fights.

Sighing and kicking her socked feet in the shiny chair of the main office, Isa looked to the secretary who gave her a small smile. It was a sad one and Isa shrugged her shoulders in a 'Well, what can you do?' sort of way.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Toes wiggling in the bright purple socks with red stars dappled about.

"Nice socks."

Isa started and opened her eyes to see that Dick was sitting next to her and watching her feet. Blinking a bit before laughing nervously, she ran a hand through her coarse hair.

"Ah, yeah. They're my favorite."

"What happened to your shoes?" He asked after laughing in a way that made Isa feel a bit better about her own laugh. His was a creepy cackle of sorts while hers was a pitch away from a bray.

She shrugged a bit, "They took my shoes again."

His brows came together, "They? _Again_?"

"The girls I have P.E with. They take them from time to time and we aren't allowed to wear gym shoes...so...yeah. The teacher wasn't really that forgiving either. Didn't believe me when I told her."

Isa scratched at a scab she found on her arm earlier. It was meant as a punishment. If the students failed to wear the correct shoes to school, they were forced to go at it in only their socks. Isa thought the idea was idiotic. Considering how garish her neon socks were from time to time.

_'At least I found a pair today!' _Isa thought to herself with slight pride.

"That...That sucks." Dick leaned back in his chair, obviously annoyed by the situation.

Isa waved him off, "Meh, it's okay. What are you in for?"

"Ah, nothing. Just working on getting copies but no one's willing to move faster than snails."

They chatted for a moment and on the inside, Isa's heart whooped at every cackle she managed to squeeze out of the young man. All too soon his copies were done and he parted with a wish to talk to her again. And also a 'good luck' when it came to her shoes.

(*******)

Isa's day went a bit longer than what she would have liked. Avoiding the crowds (to avoid keeping her toes from being River Stomped) meant avoiding the main hallways that were the fastest to her classes. People pointed and whispered, but Isa kept her head held high.

Her socks would never be the same, no matter how clean they kept the school, and that bummed her out a bit. After pushing past a few mocking girls and ignoring their squeaks on how 'rude' she was, Isa made it to her locker. Hearing cooing and compliments, Isa looked over at Dick's locker and saw he was holding up the scarf she had knitted herself. It was her best work with his initials etched in royal red.

He was already putting it on to go out to face the cold winds of Gothem.

Isa opened her locker, and her eyes widened.

Her slightly scuffed school shoes stared back at her. Sitting atop of her books neatly. Looking around to see if anyone was hanging around, Isa quickly hopped into them and did a little dance. Grinning madly to herself now that she didn't have to worry her uncle about any more shoes. Though he could more than afford it, Isa still didn't like having to ask him.

Not really knowing how long she danced and sang to herself, the reappearence of her shoes erasing the completely crappy day she had, but the halls were empty enough for the teachers to finally be leaving once they were convinced no one would be prodding them for extra work.

Without really a reason, Isa looked down the hall and saw Dick was still there and watching her with a secretive smile on his face as he guestured to the scarf. He gave her a thumbs up before he was running to catch up with his friends, his laugh echoing through the halls.

Isa waited there for a moment before her grin turned into a lovestricken sigh and she closed her locker softly. Grabbing her backpack, Isa floated out of the school...

Only after she picked the locks of all the theives who had after school sports and clubs. After gathering all of the paper contents of their backpacks, Isa tossed them into the trash.

She should follow her guts more often...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
